


no more yielding than a dream

by littledust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-26
Updated: 2006-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You watch me," she said into his ear, voice low and certain. "You never say anything. You want something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	no more yielding than a dream

She was always reminding him of _things_ : milk and honey, bone and wheat, porcelain and gold. But Narcissa Black was none of these things, however blonde her hair and white her skin. She shone against her Hogwarts robes and washed out in the rain.

Remus was beginning to suspect he'd thought about this a bit too much.

Watching her take points from a Hufflepuff for being "unbearably stupid": _I want her._

Watching her sweep through the corridors: _She is dangerous._

He did not expect to be accosted during one night of quiet study in the library, but then, Remus Lupin knew not of the appeal that secretive boys had to certain girls. Most girls. Any girls. "You watch me," she said into his ear, voice low and certain. "You never say anything. You want something."

And though it was he who kissed her it was she who did all of the necessary maneuvering into position, all of the manipulation as befitting a Slytherin. She smelled clean and bare and too innocent, a poison concealed by something surface sweet.

Remus had not thought to ask what she wanted in return.


End file.
